BA-210 is an investigational drug that targets Rho, an intracellular GTPase important for controlling axon regeneration and repair after spinal cord injury. BA-210 has completed a Phase I/IIa clinical trial for treatment of acute spinal cord injury in 48 patients. Not only was BA-210 safe and well tolerated, but patients with cervical SCI showed very promising recovery of arm and hand movements. While current development is to treat acute spinal cord injury, BA-210 has potential to improve outcome in patients with chronic SCI, especially if used in combination with other therapies. One barrier to treating chronic SCI is the glial scar that develops and remains after SCI. Several drugs currently on the market have the potential to digest the glial scar and could be repurposed for SCI. Combining BA-210 with a repurposed drug will accelerate the regulatory path to clinical trials and approval. The overall goal of this SBIR project is to investigate the use of BA-210 in combination with one of two drugs that digest the glial scar as a treatment for chronic SCI.